Twisted Bonds
by radioactive17
Summary: The legend of Silas has gotten everyone in Mystic Falls curious, but Professor Shane might know more about the legend than he's led on. What really happened way back in the day when the first immortal was created and why does Professor Shane have such an interest in finding the tomb? Rest assured once the mystic falls gang finally opens the tomb... all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so after seeing the winter finale I came up with this theory about the story of Silas which inspired this fan fic. This all starts out when Bonnie and Damon come to Professor Shane's lecture about Silas, hoping to get his help to find a way to save Elena from the hallucinations she's been having. Some parts may be confusing right not, but it will all make sense soon trust me. :) Also I am not a pro writer so yes I'm going to have mistakes, but I just had this idea, and thought that it'd make a great story. I don't follow the story line since most of this takes place in the past, but there will be snippets of scenes from the show that you've seen but represented in a different way. You'll see what I mean. And also, the first chapters will be centered around the story of Silas and what "really" happened, then it will go back to present time. First chapter will be a little boring but it'll get better I promise :) I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon couldn't believe that Bonnie had talked him into this, but he had no choice. When it came down to it, he didn't care that he'd have to seek help from "Professor Shady Pants'" as long as there was a slight chance that this guy could help Elena, he'd do anything. Walking into the exhibit, Bonnie saw the entire room focused on Professor Shane, listening intently to his lecture about some guy she'd never heard of. Around the room were screens that all projected the same name, _Silas. _And in the center of the room was a large rock that seemed to be nothing at all out of the ordinary. "Alright I think I've had my fair share of history lessons, come look for me when this is done and bring him with you," Damon said, feeling as though every second he spent in this room surrounded with meaningless hieroglyphics was more time he'd be wasting when he could be finding a way to stop Elena's hallucinations. "Alright," Bonnie replied, and Damon strolled out of the room. Bonnie sat down along with the other students listening to Atticus Shane speak.

"This people," he motioned towards the big center piece rock, "is what's thought to be one of the very first tomb stones _ever_. One that belonged to one of the most powerful witches of all time, a witch named Silas," The name tasted bitter in his mouth, just like it always had whenever he mentioned him. "Silas managed to create a spell that would grant him immortality and immense power."

Bonnie leaned forward, paying closer attention and almost forgetting the real reason she came. She knew better than to disregard any supernatural legends and folktales. In the past few years, she'd come to realize how all of them turn out to be true, so what's to say this one isn't?

Professor Shane started to make his way slowly through the crowd of listening ears, completely immersed in the tale, "Now legend has it that he had the help of another witch to make this spell… I witch named Ketsia who was completely and utterly in love with him. Problem was that Silas had plans to give immortality to another woman. Ketsia then proceeded to kill this woman and bury Silas alive, forcing him to live with the pain that comes with not being able to have what your heart most desires."

He stopped and glanced towards Bonnie's direction for a moment before looking back at the rock. "It's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain power, and reek havoc on the world….maybe we should all be afraid," His thoughts wandered deep into his memory to a single image that has haunted him for years; A beautiful hazel eyed girl looking back at him with the look of pure hatred and betrayal. He shook the image away, "or it's all just a bunch of made up crap, and it's just an old rock."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Yes Professor Shane is Atticus in the flashbacks*** Leave reviews and let me know what you think so far, or if anything is confusing so I can try to clear things up in the next chapters :)**

**Chapter 2**

10th Century Europe

"Oh come on! You two can surely do better than this," Anya giggled as she raced through the village, Atticus and Silas trailing behind her. She could feel the wind whipping back her long golden brown locks, and in that moment it seemed as if life couldn't be more perfect. The two boys came to a stop once they saw Anya, sitting by a fountain in the town square, gazing up at the night sky with those big beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"What happened? I thought we were supposed to be racing," Silas said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he approached her. Silas always had a thirst for competition and glory, even in the small things like foot races with a ten year old girl and a scrawny little boy. Atticus was still bended over, trying to catch his breath. It was clear that Silas had always been the more athletic and handsome one. He had everything Atticus didn't; golden blonde hair, and cherubic pale blue eyes that were both innocent and frightening all at the same time. And Anya… well she was something else.

"I decided to spare you both the embarrassment of losing to a girl. Again," she smirked slightly, her eyes still glued to the stars. "I envy them."

"Envy what?" Atticus finally came over, and sat along side Anya, "The stars?" She nodded and Silas scoffed, "What a strange thing to say." She ignored his mocking tone and looked back down to her two best friends sitting beside her, "I over heard my mother talking to this witch, Ketsia, the other day about this fountain here." Anya slipped out a small knife from her pocket and pricked her finger with it. "She said that those who spill their blood into it together will share an everlasting bond" She let the little bead of blood collecting on her finger tip fall into the fountain, and proceeded to give the knife to Silas.

He eyed the knife, "You don't _actually_ believe her do you?" Anya smiled and took the liberty of pricking his finger herself before sticking his bleeding fingertip into the fountain. "Hey!" he took his stinging finger out of the water and sucked on it.

"Would you like to do the honors or should I?" she said holding the knife out to Atticus. He hesitantly took the knife and pricked his finger, watching as his blood dripped into the fountain, and blended into it a few moments after. That was the moment when a spark lit inside of him. A part of him was afraid of witchcraft, even simple acts such as this put him on edge, as it would with most people. But another part of him wanted to explore it more. Wanted to have another taste of that kind of mystic power, no matter how big or small. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Anya took the hands of both Silas and Atticus into her own, "Today we make an oath… Friends until the end of time."

"That is an awfully long time Anya," Silas teased, "I don't think I can manage to stand you both for that long."

"Trust me Silas… eternity still will not be enough for us." And with that she got up and headed home with a skip to her step. Silas and Atticus watched her, both of their young 10 year old hearts warming up with the thought of this unusual and mystifying little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_7 years later_

It was probably one of the coldest nights in all of Atticus' life, but he was determined to fight through it. He bundled himself up in his coat and tried to ignore the pain in his fingertips and toes. Silas had called for him earlier that evening and said it was urgent that he meet him at his place. He told him to get himself dressed, and that it had something to do with Anya. Before Atticus could manage to ask him what was going on Silas had already taken off. He could already feel himself panicking at the sight of his friend's distress. _Something isn't right, _he thought. _What if something bad happened to Anya?_ No. He couldn't let himself think that, or else he'd drive himself mad with worry. The last thing he could remember was the urgency in Silas' voice and the guilt in his eyes. Now, here he was making his way through the blistering cold that came with the harsh winters of Germany.

Along the way he saw Ketsia standing outside of her cottage, looking directly at him as if she could see right through him. As if she could see every lie he's ever told, every thought he's ever had, and that scared the crap out of him. He managed a polite hello before walking past her, fighting the urge to tell her not to look at him like that. He'd heard stories about this so called witch and none of them were very flattering, but his mind took him back to that night at the fountain, when he had is first sampling of witchcraft and loved it. She was a fairly young woman, maybe in her 30s, with dark skin that gave away her foreign origins. "You," she said in her thick accent just as he walked past, "would you like me to tell you what it is that I see in your future, boy?"

He stopped walking and gave her a look of annoyance, "I don't have time for any of your nonsense, now if you'd excuse me I have somewhere to be."

"Oh no no Mr. Shane," she flashed a devious grin, "It anything but nonsense, and I can tell you that you're better off not going to aid your little lady friend Anya. Your two friends are only gonna cause ya pain my sweet child." She started to move towards her cottage door which was wide open and welcoming. "I know very well that you've been practicing magic on your own for some time. Don't think that I don't know how much "non-sense" you've been wasting your time with while no one is watching. Come, Atticus, let me show you how it's done."

Atticus stood there, starring at this woman whom he barely knew of, but who apparently knew about things that not even his best friends knew. After his parents died of the plague a few years back, and he was left to live on his own. He'd always known that his mother was a descendent of a witch, so once he found her grimwars Atticus decided to practice magic freely within his home.

He knew that the right thing to do would be to keep walking, but a part of him wanted to learn what Ketsia had to offer, so that he could have a piece of his mother back. He didn't know how to read those spells, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it right, and it frustrated him to a point where he'd almost give up on magic. Almost. "What do you get out of this may I ask?"

Ketsia just gave him a simple smile as she motioned for him to come inside, "Someday you'll return me the favor." Slowly but surely Atticus succumbed and stepped into the witches home, introducing himself to a whole new world of possibilities.

***Meanwhile at Silas' House***

"He should have been here an hour ago!" Silas paced back in forth, as Anya watched him. Earlier that day, Anya's father had seen the two of them together. It just so happened to be right at the moment when Silas had gathered up the courage to kiss Anya for the first time, that he walked in on them by the front of her home. Anya's father was known for being a ruthless man, and Silas had always know that he'd abused Anya's mother, but he never thought he'd been capable of hurting his own daughter. Until now that is.

"Can you stop doing that… You're making me nervous," she winced at the pain on her jaw that came with every word that she spoke, "I'm sure he got caught up with something, and I really don't see why you asked him to come over. I'm fine"

Silas stopped pacing ad immediately sat himself down at her side, his internal turmoil clearly showing on his face as he carefully placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb along the fresh bruise on her jaw. Even with a swollen and bruised face, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on and he couldn't stand the fact that he'd brought upon her father's wrath onto her. "You are clearly not fine, Anya. And don't tell me it doesn't hurt because you are by far the worst liar on earth. Has… has he always been abusive towards you?" She avoided looking at him, and pulled her face away from his soft touch.

"Anya," he frowned, "Why haven't you ever told us?!" He could feel the rage building inside of him as he got up to his feet, "Why didn't I notice before. All those times you've said that you fell or slept on the wrong side of the bed…" He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw, "I'm going to kill him, I swear on my mothe-"

"This is exactly why I haven't said anything because I knew that you and Atticus would over react. I'm just thankful he is not here to over react with you."

"This is NOT over reacting, this is—"

"Can we please not talk about this?" she interrupted, "Our first day together and we're already fighting…" she smiled slightly at that thought, and he looked at her dumbfounded. Did she really just admit that they were together now? Silas then was also thankful for the fact that Atticus did not manage to show up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The candle's flame flickered brightly, and when Atticus opened his eyes he couldn't believe it. "It worked!" He let out a joyous cry and then proceeded to blow out the candle before attempting to light it again. He concentrated and cleared his mind just as Ketsia had told him to the night before. She showed him all of the basics, helped him conduct simple spells, and to his amazement he was pretty good at it. He agreed to meet up with her to continue his teachings, and was looking forward to what new spells he would come to learn.

Atticus took in a deep breath, relaxing his mind and body when suddenly he heard a bang on his front door and his concentration was shattered. He couldn't stand that incessant bang that always gave away who was on the other side. He hurried over to the front door and swung it open, "Must you knock so hard? I swear one of these days you're going to knock a hole right through it and you'll have to get me a new one…" he smirked, "One that looks nice."

"Well excuse me for worrying about my friend. You didn't show up last night, where were you?" Silas inquired, crossing his arms across is strong chest. Anya was standing beside him, the bruises on her jaw and eye more developed now, and upon seeing them Atticus put his full attention to Anya, disregarding Silas's question.

"What happened to you?" He glared towards Silas's direction, disgusted by him. So this was why he looked so guilty. It was written all over his face the day before. How could he have had the audacity to touch Anya. Atticus was well aware of Silas's temper, but he never in a million years thought that he'd go so far as to hurt Anya.

Silas looked back at him, with his eyebrows raised in confusion. Anya understood what was going on in Atticus's head, just as she always had, and she reached and touched his arm reassuringly, "He didn't do it Atticus, you know he'd never hurt me." Atticus looked down at her soft hands on his arm, and her touch sent an electric wave of emotions that could tame even the wildest of beasts.

"What?! You think I did this?!" Silas looked at him, disbelieving. "You really think that low of me? Your own friend?"

"It was my father," Anya said suddenly, avoiding having the two of them break into a verbal fight and end up ignoring each other for a month. She hated it when they fought, especially when it was partially her fault.

"Your father? Why would he have done such a thing to you?!" Anya and Silas looked at each other for a moment, contemplating how to go about this. "Well?"

Anya finally broke the silence, "He… He saw Silas and I… kiss… and he didn't take it very well." On the outside Atticus surprisingly was able to keep his composure. But in the inside it was as if his heart had suddenly shattered into a million pieces and spontaneously burst into flames. He knew that this was bound to happen eventually. Anya and Silas always seemed to have that spark that Atticus couldn't help but envy. He loved Anya, ever since he could remember, and he always had hope that she'd feel the same back, but now… now it felt as if there was no hope at all. She'd never trade Silas in for him, and for that he couldn't help but have resentment towards Silas. He had it all before, the looks, the charm. Atticus didn't really mind that, but now he had the girl too, the one thing Atticus had always wanted, and it just didn't seem fair. "Well I'm assuming you're not staying at your house anymore am I right?" he managed.

"She's staying with me, and she's not going anywhere near that man again," Silas said as he put his arm around her shoulders protectively pulling her towards him. Atticus couldn't help but wince. _That was fast, _he thought, _it's amazing how things can change over night_. He couldn't bare the sight of the two of them any longer, he could already feel his perfect composure about to shatter at any moment. He could already feel the urge to tell Anya how he felt for her, how he has always felt for her, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it before and he certainly couldn't do it now thanks to Silas.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" he tightened his jaw slightly. "I was in the middle of something you know."

"We just wanted to know if you were alright that's all," Anya looked up at Silas tugging his arm gently so that they could leave Atticus in peace, "Come on let's go, he's fine, and we wouldn't want to disturb him." Silas stared at Atticus narrowing his eyes at him. He couldn't believe that Atticus would just blow them off like that after finding out what had happened to Anya. And how dare he think that he had been the cause of Anya's injuries. What kind of friend was he? If Atticus thought that Silas would let him get away with not showing up when they needed him most well he was dead wrong.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern," Atticus knew better than to tell his friends that he was socializing with a witch. They'd never approve of it.

"Oh none of our concern?" he raised his voice, growing more and more agitated with Atticus, "So I guess what ever it was you were doing last night, and what you were doing before we 'so rudely interrupted you' is more important than your friends? Get your priorities straight Atticus. Anya was beaten by her father last night and all you have to say to that is 'Is that all you have to tell me, I'm busy at the moment.'" He shot him a look of disgust, and Anya glanced behind Atticus, spotting the grimwars and candles. _That's strange_ she thought. She'd seen some of those books hidden in her own home. Her mother was a witch, but she didn't dare to practice openly since Anya's father hated witches. He wasn't aware that his wife was one until Anya manifested some "special gifts" when she was young. Ever since then he'd been ashamed of both his daughter and wife. That was when the beating had begun, and Anya couldn't help but think it was her fault.

"I think it is best that you two leave now," Atticus said, tightening his grip on the door. Anya looked back at him with a look that Atticus recognized as the same look Ketsia had given him. The look of a person who could see right through you, a person who knew things that you didn't want them to know. Did she know where he was last night? He could feel himself panicking again. Silas scoffed as he dragged Anya along with him. The two of them scurried off, Silas overwhelmed with anger, and Anya looking back at Atticus with a hint of worry in her eyes. _She knows_, Atticus thought, _She definitely knows_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be an awesome person and leave a review pleaseee :) criticism is appreciated**

**Chapter 5**

_Three Years Later_

Silas's eyes opened wide and his breaths quickened as he clutched his bed sheets. _It was just a dream, _he thought, _It was just a dream. _But it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory that has haunted his sleeping mind for as long as he could remember. He was five years old when it happened. Barbarians attacked the village one cold December night, taking the villagers' belongings, killing men that stood in their way and taking women that they fancied. Silas's mother was one of the kindest most beautiful women in the entire village. His father worshiped her and her long angelic blonde hair, and those pale blue eyes that were always comforting and reassuring. After her death, his father spent most of his days locked up at home moping and remaining silent for days at a time. As soon as Silas was old enough to live on his own he moved out.

The night of her death, Silas's mother had taken Silas into her shabby room and hid him underneath the bed, "It will all be alright young Silas," that was the last thing his mother had said to him, "It will all be alright." His father was gone that night; he was a merchant and therefore did a lot of traveling. The barbarians stormed in, some stumbling from the rum in their bodies, and all let out menacing laughs and promiscuous smirks as they gazed at the woman in front of them. Once they saw that there was little to be looted from the room they decided to settle with taking Silas's mother. She refused to go with them, even threatened them with an old wooden hairbrush. The men laughed at that, but Silas admired his mother's bravery. After some time the men grew angered by his mother's resistance, and figured that she'd be more trouble than she was worth.

It took every nerve in Silas's five year old being to not scream or leap out from under his bed, as he watched his mother die. The men tore at his mother's clothing, taunting her before they finally clubbed her to death. After they had done their work and left, Silas came out from under the bed, and sat beside his mother's mauled and bloodied corpse for hours until his father had finally come the next day. That was the day Silas became an insomniac.

Silas was drenched in sweat, but his heart returned to its normal pace as he began to relax. He glanced over to his right; happy to find this sweet, beautiful little creature with golden brown hair and breath-taking hazel eyes sleeping soundly at his side. Silas gently removed a lock of hair from Anya's face, and traced his fingers along her smooth bare shoulder. Never in his life had he been so content and happy. Anya was the only beckon of light in his dark and empty life, and when he was with her, he completely forgot about everything that probed in his mind, even the nightmares and bittersweet memories. Unable to fall back asleep he got up from his bed, careful not to wake Anya up, and decided to go on a walk, like he sometimes did to pass the time when he could not bring himself to sleep.

Atticus had spent the whole night practicing magic with Ketsia. He had improved tremendously over the last few years, and began to wonder if magic had no bounds.

"The spirits prevent us from practicing magic that goes against nature," Ketsia explained, "any such magic is considered dark magic… but I refuse to call it dark magic. It's simply just magic that the spirits are too afraid to accept. Tell me Atticus do you believe that bringing life back to a deceased relative is evil?"

Atticus thought about his mother and father and what it'd be like if he could just see them one more time. Speak to them one more time. "I suppose not…. But is that even possible?"

"No, the spirits would never allow it," Ketsia gave Atticus a sly look before adding, "but there is a way… not with any kind of magic that you and I practice."

"What do you mean? What other kind of magic is there?"

"It's called expression. Magic that not even the spirits could intervene in, you could do anything. But of course it comes with a price" Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magic that was unlimited and out of the influence of the spirits. It sounded almost too good to be true. Ketsia saw the sudden growth of interest in Atticus, "If you want I could help you Mr. Shane. I could help you obtain the power of expression."

"How do you know I'd want to have that kind of power?" he said meekly, trying to maintain face.

"I know you Atticus. Petty magic tricks will never be enough for you," she chuckled as she searched through her shelf of books.

"You said there was a price… what exactly do you have to do to gain this sort of power?" Ketsia grabbed an old dusted book and flipped it open, shoving the book in front of Atticus. There was a picture of a man standing among 12 bloodied corpses. "Sacrifices… you need sacrifices don't you?" He looked up at Ketsia, and she nodded.

"12 human souls is the price of unlimited power, and if you want my help you'll have to agree to a little arrangement first," she quickly snatched the book away from Atticus. Words could not explain how desperately he wanted this magic; he'd be able to do anything. He could finally make Anya love him, he could finally get rid of Silas, he could bring back his parents who were taken away from him too soon.

"I'll do anything," he said, more desperation exposed in his tone than he had intended.

"My son, Omar, died in my arms when he was 3," Ketsia's voice began to crack as she recalled the memories of her dead son, "you must promise me that once you master expression you will give me my son back." Atticus nodded, and they spent the rest of the night discussing the issue of the sacrifices. Atticus had no problem with taking the lives of 12 people. He could think of a lot more people who would be better off dead anyways. He picked 12 people whose presence would not be missed. 12 people who had brought nothing but harm and pain to others, and it was settled. The sacrifices would be made in two days time.

Silas walked around the town, completely immersed in his thoughts, and came to a sudden halt. He saw Atticus departing form Ketsia's home. It was well past midnight by now and Silas could not fathom what Atticus could possibly be doing at a witch's home so late at night. It suddenly dawned on him why Atticus had been so absent in his life for the past couple of weeks. He had been blowing off his friends for days now with out explanation, but now Silas knew. Atticus was either practicing magic… or having an affair with a woman old enough to be his mother. One of them was highly unlikely and brought Silas to the conclusion that Atticus was spending his time practicing magic with an extremely shady witch. He followed after Atticus. There was no way he was letting him get away with this one. Atticus was his best friend and he did not want to see his best friend make poor decisions that he knew would end up hurting him in the future. Ketsia was a cunning woman whose intentions were always self-centered.

"Atticus!" he called out as he broke into a light jog. Atticus turned quickly, caught by surprise. He wasn't sure how to explain this one to Silas, but hopefully he didn't see him leave Ketsia's house. "What were you doing with the witch? And please tell me that this isn't who you've been leaving your friends for and spending all of this time with." _Damn, He definitely saw._

The color left Atticus's face. He never wanted anyone finding out about what he'd been doing, certainly not his friends, because he knew no one would approve. But he also knew that his friends finding out would be inevitable, he just hoped Silas wouldn't be the one to catch him in the act. He sighed. Coming up with a lousy excuse would have been a waste of his time, "Please, spare me the lectures Silas. I'm a grown adult now… I can fend for myself and I know what I'm doing."

"I am just worried about you Atticus," Silas looked back Atticus with genuine concern, "I will not prevent you from doing anything, but that witch is going bring you nothing but trouble and pain." _Funny, _Atticus thought, _that is exact what she said about you._ And with that, Atticus gave Silas a nod of farewell and walked off, back to his home to practice his spells.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Leave reviews and let me know what you guys think so far :) Trust me it will get very interesting in the next few chapters. Getting a little bit of Klaus action.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

***Present Day***

Professor Shane brought out the tomb stone, revealing it to Damon and Elena. He knew that gaining their trust would be in his interest. After all, the three of them all wanted to get in the tomb…. They just had different reasons. Damon stared at the stone, his arms crossed and his facial expression clearly showing disinterest, "It's a rock."

"Not just any rock," Shane responded.

"So is this about the silly little wives tale you were talking about at the exhibit?" Damon questioned with as much mockery in his tone as he could muster. Shane ignored him, and noticed Elena's confused expression.

"Long story short, once upon a time there was a witch named Silas," there was that sense of hatred again, but Shane managed to swallow it down, "who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever… so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell," he explained watching Elena as she took it all in. Little did they know that the story he was telling them was a recollection of his darkest memories. He cleared his throat before continuing. "And then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he got the chance to make her immortal." Those hazel eyes portraying a complete look of betrayal flooded his mind as it always did when he retold the story. After all these years he still hadn't been able to forget. "Well cursed to an eternity without his true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell, but before he has the chance to take it his former friend _buries_ him underground, leaving him and the cure… to rot." Shane felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and knew right then and there that it could have only been Hayley, and if she was texting him this early in the game, then something must have happened to mess up the hybrid plan. _Never trust a wolf to do a man's job_, he thought to himself trying to hide his annoyance.

Elena's eyes lit up with hope upon listening to the story. Could this be real? Could Professor Shane really be telling the truth? Could she afford to trust him? But what did she have to lose at that point? "so… it's a cure. A cure for immortality?"

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood. You dig up Silas… and you've got your cure," Shane leaned back with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face, "So… you guys ready for some tomb raiding?"

***Sacrifice Day***

Atticus wasn't sure how he felt about what he was about to do. Killing one man was one thing but killing twelve was another. He didn't think he'd be able to bring himself to do it once the time came, but Ketsia agreed to help ease the burden. Atticus would have six people on his hit list for the night and Ketsia would have the other six. It was late at night and the whole village was asleep; the perfect time to sneak into their houses and kill them while they were off guard without causing too much of a commotion. Atticus tucked his dagger under his shirt, concealed his face with a black cloth so he wouldn't be recognized, and put on his hooded cloak.

_This is the right thing to do Atticus,_ he thought, _It's the only way you'll ever have Anya. It's the only way you'll ever see your parents again…It's the only way you'll be happy. _He and Ketsia strolled into the center of the village and went their separate ways. One by one Atticus went into the homes of the condemned and killed them off, slicing their throats making it impossible for them to cry for help. _They don't deserve to live_, he repeated in his mind over and over, _They don't deserve to live. _These were all men who had no use in the village. Just drunken cheats and liars whose full time s were to cause a ruckus every chance they could.

By the time Atticus had finished off the fifth man, he was completely high on bloodlust. It was an indescribable feeling, having power over someone's life. Each time, he'd looked into the eyes of his victims as crimson blood seeped from their necks quickly drenching their clothes and sheets, and he would see a look of acceptance. It was an odd thing to watch a man as he comes to the realization that his life will be over at any moment. Atticus didn't feel sorry for them, but a thought had dawned on him. One day he too would be looking at the face of death. Even with all this unlimited power, he was still bound within a human body, and just as these men, he could have his life taken away at any second. _But soon enough you'll have unlimited power, _a tiny voice said inside his head, _you can do anything. You can obtain anything… Even immortality. _

Atticus had no time to dwell on what he would do once he had Expression, he had to focus on the task at hand. One stop left, and this next guy was someone Atticus had saved for last for a reason. This man had made the mistake of hurting someone Atticus loved dearly, and that would not go unpunished. _Tonight, he gets what he deserves_, Atticus thought to himself as he snuck in the backdoor of a house he was fairly familiar with. This was Anya's home before she moved in with Silas. And sleeping before him was Anya's father and mother. "This… is for Anya," Atticus kissed the bloody dagger, lifted it into the air and aimed it towards the man's heart. Just as he was about to bring the dagger down Ketsia came into the room, taking Atticus's attention away and waking up Anya's mother.

"We have a problem," she said gravely, "Mr. Evans wasn't at his home… I only managed to kill five." Anya's mother's mind was fully awake by now and she was then able to process what was going on. Upon seeing the dagger raised up above her husband she let out a scream which instantly put Anya's father on alert. Before he managed to say a word of protest Atticus brought the blade down and pierced it into the man's chest.

"NO!" Anya's mother screeched, tears streaming down her face. Atticus pulled the dagger out and brought his attention to her.

"How can you weep over a man who has destroyed your life? Who has treated you and your daughter as if you were garbage?" Anya's mother pried her eyes away from her dying husband. Her hands were dripping with blood from trying to stop his chest from bleeding. She looked at Atticus. Really looked at him and her face went pale instantly.

"Atticus," she barely whispered, "how could yo-"

"How could I?" he broke off, his tone filled with disgust for this woman, "How could YOU?" Atticus could already hear the distant screams of the wives who had discovered their dead husbands at their sides.

"Atticus we must leave soon," Ketsia said with urgency.

Atticus narrowed his eyes at Anya's mother, dagger in hand. He knew what he had to do. She'd recognized him and no doubt she would expose him. He needed another life, and in a way Anya's mother was just as vile as Anya's father. She allowed him to terrorize them for all these years. She allowed him to abuse Anya. That was enough justification for what he was about to do. And she understood.

"No…" Anya's mother pleaded, "No Atticus you can't. I've known you since you were a little boy. Don't you remember all those times you'd come over and I would make you your favorite corn bread? Atticus you ca-" And at that Atticus drove the dagger into her chest watching her as a single tear dripped down her cheek, and the life left from her hazel eyes. _She has her mother's eyes._ He pulled out the dagger and let her limp body drop.

"I believe that's 12 if my math is correct," Atticus inquire


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_***Present Day***_

Damon was reluctant to believe Professor Shane. Sure, maybe he did know where the tomb was, but there was no way he wanted to find the tomb just for the sake of making history. But still, if Shane did know where the tomb was there was no need for Klaus's sword, so he took out his cell and called Stefan.

"Hello?" he heard Stefan from the other end.

"Just thought I'd let you know that your little quest for the sword isn't need anymore."

"W-wait what? What are you talking about?" Stefan looked at Caroline and the hybrids surrounding him.

"We know how to get to the tomb… which means that we don't need the sword anymore… listen I'll eplain everything later but right now I gotta fix this whole Jeremy problem." Damon hung up and Caroline was dying to know what was going on.

"Looks like we don't need the sword," Stefan said, "which means that we won't be a problem anymore for you guys. You can carry on with your suicidal plan, and we won't stop you. Now, can you please let us go?" The hybrids all looked at each other, a bit suspicious.

"Alright fine you can go," one of them said, and Stefan made his way out of the cellar. Caroline's heart dropped to her stomach. Yes, Klaus was a horrible person who has done horrible things, but did he really deserve to die? Was he really incapable of redemption? She'd seen a different side of him multiple times before. He'd saved her life more than once before, and now that she had the ability to save his what was she to do? Betray he friends? Betray Tyler?

"Caroline?" Stefan called from outside the cellar. He looked at her with concern. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." She made her way out of the cellar. _Get it together Caroline this is Klaus we're talking about. He's beyond saving._

_XXXXX_

Anya got up, startled by all the screaming. Still groggy from sleep, she crawled out of bed and opened the shutters to see what the heck was going on. She saw a woman running out of her home drenched in blood, but she didn't seemed to be injured which meant that it wasn't her blood. Pretty soon more there were more screams as more women ran out of their houses seeking help from others. The towns people were all awake by now and all gathered outside.

"Silas," Anya glanced over at the bed, "Silas! Wake up. Something's happened."

"hmmm," Silas grumbled something, but didn't get up from bed, just turned over to the other side of the bed. Anya looked back outside, saw men being dragged out of their homes, their throats sliced, and their wives mourning over their limp bodies.

"Silas!" Anya gasped. She rushed over to his side and shook him awake. "Put on your shoes and coat, something's happened."

Silas did as he was told without question. He knew from the grave tone of Anya's voice that this was serious. Anya was already out the door when Silas was rushing to put on his shoes.

That's when he heard the most heart wrenching scream. "Anya!" He leapt to his feet and was out the door within a heart beat. She was just outside the door, her hand covering her mouth as she watched two bodies being carried out by a group of men. Silas recognized those bodies as Anya's parents, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. _Oh no. No, this can't be._ Anya dropped to her knees, and her eyes followed her parents as they were carried towards the other bodies that were found.

Never in her life was she filled with such sorrow. She knew that they weren't the greatest parents in the world, but they were still her parents. Those lifeless bodies, drenched in crimson were her parents. Silas got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Anya couldn't hold it in any longer. She buried her face into his chest, and cried hysterically, but it still wasn't enough to relieve her of the grief she was feeling. She wished that she could just disappear or that she could wake up and realize that it was all just a dream. No, not a dream, a night mare. But being in Silas' arms made her feel safer; there was nowhere she'd rather be in a moment like this. "W-who would do s-something like this Silas?" she croaked, "Why would they do something like this?"

"I don't know, love," he whispered, "I don't know."

_XXXXX_

As Klaus made his way into the woods, Hayley's words kept playing back in his mind over and over. _Your beloved Hybrids… they've all been planning your death for weeks now Klaus. Tyler unsired them, and they will all be waiting for you at the cellar. And they will kill you. _It was a bit humorous to him in a way, that they could all be foolish enough to believe that they actually had a chance against him.

He could see them all gathered by the cellar. Adrian, the hybrid who had led Klaus there, was just a few steps ahead of Klaus, and as they approached the others, Klaus dug his hand into Adrian's back effortlessly and gripped his heart. The other hybrids looked up at him, terror written all over their faces as they began to realize that their plan had failed. He ripped out Adrian's heart, holding it up for the others to see what their fate would be in just a few moments.

They all started to retreat, but Klaus was too fast for them. With each heart he severed, each heart he ripped out, Klaus become more and more enraged; more engulfed with a flood of emotions. These were his hybrids. The things he'd worked so hard to create and what for? So that they could all betray him? They were supposed to be his new family, but just as his parents and siblings rejected him, or tried to end his life, so did his hybrids. Never had he ever felt so alone in his existence. He found himself drenched with the blood of his creations, but there was one left. Kim, had managed to crawl her way into the cellar, and Klaus followed her.

If there was any hint of humanity in him, it was now gone. Humanity was weakness. He didn't need family, and he didn't need his hybrids. He didn't need anyone. He was a monster, and as a monster he was doomed to an eternity of solitude. The sooner he accepted that the better.

He made his way toward Kim, his bloodied blade in hand. In a split second he had her pinned against the wall, the blade pressed up against her throat. The sense of empowerment made its way through him. It happened every time he was about to kill someone. Their life would be in the palm of his hand, and looking into their eyes he could see the power he had over them. He could see their understanding of what was to come.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know," she managed to croak despite the blade pressed against her throat.

"Wrong answer," he pushed the blade through her neck and then the emptiness came crawling back as it always did after he killed someone. He dropped the blade on the floor and tightened his jaw, letting it all sink in. Never in a million year did he think he would have to murder his own precious hybrids, but here they were; twelve bodies scattered about the floor with pools of blood collecting around them. The silence was almost too much for him to bear, when suddenly he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Klaus…" He turned around, and to his surprise he saw Caroline.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Klaus took the bait. The plan went down just as we expected." _Professor Shane read off Haley's message discreetly as Damon and Elena went to go retrieve Jeremy's drawing of the hunter's mark.

"_Good," _he replied, and within just a few seconds his phone buzzed again.

"I _held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn_." God she was persistent, but he didn't have time for this. Shane tucked his phone into his pocket just as Damon and Elena walked in. Guess Haley would just have to wait.

"Alright Professor," Damon put the drawing down in front of Professor Shane, "please enlighten us as to how this is going to help? I thought you knew where this tomb thing was."

"I do," Professor Shane took a look at the drawing, examining all the intricate details of the mark. He saw the drawing of the woman wrapped around the vines of the mark. Professor Shane found the drawing somewhat humorous. It did Anya no justice. "Yes, the mark serves as a map, but that's not what you need, obviously. You have me for that. See, these symbols here, they serve as a map, but once the mark is complete you'll have the spell needed in order to dig up Silas."

"Riiiight. And where did you say he was buried?" Damon inquired, "Oh! That's right. YOU DIDN'T."

"How many times have you tried to kill me this week? About three?" Damon pondered it for moment before nodding, "the location to the tomb is the only thing I got protecting me from your bad moods," he smirked.

"And what's in it for you?" Elena raised an eyebrow, "If not the cure then… what?"

"Hey, I'm in this for Silas…" he lied, "up until this point he's only been myth."

"Then write a thesis!" Damon spat.

"Would you rather be the guy who WRITES about Noah's arch, or the one who SAILS it down the Hudson River?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he took the drawing back, "I'm not buying it."

"You don't have to buy anything," Professor Shane was beginning to find Damon very annoying at this point. Why couldn't he just shut up, and trust him already. He was Damon's best chance at finding the cure for Elena. "You just have to believe that I can fix your brother, and after his mark is complete… I'm gonna take you to the cure."

_XXXXX_

"Caroline…" Klaus managed to say to his surprise. He was in such shock that he couldn't find himself able to move. He could only imagine what she must have thought, seeing him drenched in blood with decapitated bodies surrounding him. And she looked so out of place in this scene. She was like a golden angel amidst a gruesome bloody massacre. "What are you doing here…?"

Caroline wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the bodies of all the hybrids that Klaus killed only moments before. "You… you killed them," she whispered. "All of them."

Klaus tensed, "Yeah, well I don't quite understand why you seem so surprised love," he began to stalk out of the cellar, leaving Caroline gaping behind him. "After all, I've always been the big bad guy. I've always been the monster."

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline ran after him. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing or what she should say. She knew he was right. He was always a monster, and he always did horrible things. But this time, she could see in his face that what he had just done was not only something he dreaded, but he also had no choice. It was either that, or have his hybrids find a way to rid of him. Klaus didn't wait; he kept his pace as he made his way through the woods.

"Caroline, sweetheart, if you try to follow me I swear I will RIP your throat out," he threatened, not even bothering to look back at her. All he saw was what was in front of him, and the memory of destroying his hybrids playing back over and over again in his mind.

"I knew about Tyler's plan," she blurted out suddenly, "I knew… and I came back for you." With that Klaus stopped in his tracks. For a second he could have sworn he felt something similar to surprise, but a pleasing surprise. No one had ever worried about his well being before, so this was new to him.

"And why would you do that?" he said with mockery in his voice as he turned to look at her.

"Because… you saved my life, more than once, and I… owed it to you," Caroline said quietly. A part of her believed what she had just said. She did owe it to Klaus, but a part of her knew that it was something more than that, but she didn't want to admit that she had grown fond of Klaus. The idea was ridiculous.

"Well, consider us even if you will," and in a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Caroline alone in the woods and thoroughly conflicted.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Be a kind soul and leave a review, or favorite :D that'd be cool too. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. I'm dying to get to the good part, but alas you need to get through the details first. _**

**Chapter 9**

"She hasn't been eating in days Atticus," Silas mentioned to his best friend. Atticus could see the bags under Silas' eyes. Anya's grieving had really taken its toll on Silas. The concern was written all over his face, "I don't know what to do. She's gotten sick, and she still refuses to eat."

"She's mourning the death of her parents, Silas," Atticus said gently, "It'll take some time. She'll get better." _Hopefully, _he added in his mind. Atticus couldn't stand the thought of having something happen to Anya. He didn't think she would take her parents' deaths so hard. After all they put her through you'd think she'd be happy. But she wasn't, she was in pain both physically and mentally, and it was all Atticus' fault.

Silas ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair in frustration. Lately he'd been very ill tempered and lost his patience with the littlest of things, but he couldn't help it. Watching Anya destroying herself was the most stressful thing in the world. "But what if she doesn't huh?! Then what?!" he sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Atticus. It wouldn't help Anya get better. "Well… do you think you could stop by later? Maybe see if you can talk some sense into her. I don't know, do something? Anything? I don't think I can handle another day of this Atticus, how do you help someone you love who doesn't want to be helped?"

Atticus took a good hard look at Silas. "Alright, I'll come by later. I'm sure there is nothing for you to be so stressed out about. But I'd like to see her anyways. I feel like it's been ages. Now if you'd excuse me I must leave you now."

"Alright, take care Atticus," Silas gripped Atticus' shoulder as a farewell, and was on his way. Even his posture was different now. His usual confident stride was replaced now by a gloomy sort of stroll.

_XXXX_

"Oh so now I'm gifted," Bonnie raged on in Professor Shane's office about her father who had recently come back to Mystic Falls to take up the position of Mayor after Mrs. Lockwood's death. "He HATES my witch heritage, that's why he travels all the time." Shane half listened as Bonnie paced back in forth. "He can't handle it, and suddenly he wants to be a protective father?! NO. Not like this." She groaned as she sat across from Shane's desk.

"Come on; distract me," she pleaded."Isn't there some magic therapy thing you haven't shown me yet?"

"Listen Bonnie, I hate to tell you this—Actually no. I'm PROUD to tell you this… you don't need my help anymore. In fact," he smiled and began to dig through his desk drawer and took out a little box. Inside he retrieved an old necklace that he was more than familiar with. He remembered the day Ketsia had given it to him as if it was yesterday. "I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something but…" he held it out to Bonnie and smiled at her, "Happy Graduation, Bonnie."

"Oh Professor Shane… you really didn't have to get me anything," Bonnie said as she examined the necklace carefully. "It's beautiful."

"It's… human bone," Bonnie's expression went from flattery to shock in an instant. "Legend has it that that necklace belonged to the thousand year old witch Ketsia. She used it to… draw strength." he leaned in closer. "Bonnie… you've come so far so fast. Your magic is exactly where it needs to be."

Bonnie nodded and pouted playfully, "Does this mean I have to go home now?"

Professor Shane chuckled, "It means that I have a stack of papers that need to be graded by tomorrow."

"I can take a hint thank you," she smirked as she got up from her chair. "Thank you, Shane… for everything," she said genuinely. He nodded in return and she left his office. On her way out she toyed with the necklace in her hand. She was going to miss having Professor Shane there to help her out when ever she needed him. She had grown fond of their meetings, and she always found herself smiling like an idiot when she left his office. Kinda like how she was now.

A young man in a black trench coat with fair skin, and chocolate brown hair and eyes made his way towards Shane's office, smirking as he passed by. _Creepy stalker much? _She smiled back at him, _Although, I will admit, he is kinda cute._ Bonnie could have sworn he looked familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where she had seen him before. Until it dawned on her, "Kol," she gasped.

Bonnie ran back towards Professor Shane's office, but she was too late. Both Kol and Professor Shane were nowhere to be found, and all that was left was a shattered window.

XXXX

_It was dark out, and Atticus Shane wasn't quite sure where he was. It was all very confusing. Only moments before he could have sworn he was in his office, but right now he found himself in the middle of nowhere. A dark forest surrounded by enormous evergreen trees, a thin sheet of snow covering everything. All he could focus on was the cold. The frigid air was making it hard for him to move. Every breath he took felt as if there were knives being lodged into his throat, cutting up his lungs, but in the distance he could see light. It had to be a fire; there was no other explanation, so he made his way towards it despite his body's protests. As he finally approached the light he came upon a scene that he recognized almost immediately. He was looking at himself, from over a thousand years ago, standing outside of a cave, and inside were Anya and Silas. Ketsia's voice resonated inside his mind. "Magic comes with a price Atticus, and your actions will not be condoned, I promise you." He was already starting to feel himself panic. There was nothing he could do to stop these chains of events. He was reliving his greatest mistake. There was a bright flash and Atticus found himself drop to his knees on the verge of tears. "Anya I'm sorry!"_

"Get up!" Kol yelled as he kicked Professor Shane awake. They were just outside of the library door, when Professor Shane regained is consciousness.

"W-where am I?" he said groggily, clutching his side. It was obvious to him at this point that he was kidnapped. It frustrated him tremendously to be so vulnerable among all these supernatural beings in this town. He was older than all of them and was once the most powerful warlock in the world, but here he was, cringing beneath them. Here he was, cursed to an eternity of powerlessness.

Kol grabbed Shane by the arm and lifted him up effortlessly as he poked his head in through the door. "My, my Rebekah," he mused as he saw Rebekah and her captives, "you're worse than Klaus."

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes I did sister," he pushed Shane through the doors, a little too rough for his taste.

"You must be this Professor Shane everyone's been mentioning," she smirked.

Professor Shane looked around the room, noticing Stefan, Elena and Caroline all sitting in the middle of the room. Their expressions were all grim; clearly they weren't here on their own will. "You must be talking about the other Professor Shane… you couldn't possibly be talking about me. Last time I checked I wasn't really that popular among people around here."

"Funny," she tightened her jaw, "Kol please take Professor Shane elsewhere, and see if you can get any information out of him. He seems to be the type to play hard to get."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After his encounter with Silas, Atticus decided to go pay Ketsia a little visit. He hadn't seen her since the day of the sacrifice, and for the past few days all he could think about was finally being able to use his new power to gain immortality. But he couldn't do it without Ketsia's help. He knocked on the door and prayed that she was home.

"Atticus…" the dark skinned woman grinned widely, revealing her rotting smile, "how you feelin'?"

"I'll feel much better once you help me with an immortality spell," Atticus admitted.

Ketsia's smile faded quickly, and turned into a grim expression. "Come," she said as she pulled Atticus inside, "Let us not get carried away, child. Do you know what it will mean for you if you become an immortal?"

Atticus turned to look at her, "Well of course I do," he responded, "I'll be able to live forever, and I wouldn't be subject to the trifles of a normal human life such as facing death or injury."

"Yes, but you'll also be powerless," Ketsia rummage through all her spell books as she spoke, "You may not belong to the Spirits Atticus, but your power still derives from nature. Expression will allow you to create the spell, but it will come with a price. You cannot be a witch and an immortal at the same time, it disturbs the balance. Your direct link to nature will be cut off once you become immune to death. But there is another option." Ketsia pulled out a large antique spell book, and flipped through its disintegrating pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Well tell me!" Atticus was becoming impatient. The main reason he wanted to learn Expression in the first place was so that he could make himself immortal, and now Ketsia was telling him that it wouldn't be possible, unless he gave up his powers, something he was not willing to do. Ketsia looked up at him with her cold black eyes, and gave him a threatening look. Atticus immediately regretted his rude tone of voice.

"There is a spell that can give you eternal youth, fairly simple spell. It's not the same thing as immortality; you can still die, but not of old age," Ketsia began to gather all of the materials that would be needed. "You'll be able to remain young for as long as you can manage to keep yourself away from life threatening dangers. That could be a year if you're a fool who get's into quarrels with barbarians, or it could be a thousand years if you're lucky. You'll still have your powers since you're technically not immune to death."

"Well if that's the case then why don't all witches use it? It sounds too good to be true if you ask me…" Atticus said wearily.

"Of course, the Spirits wouldn't be too keen to those who perform such a spell, which is why most witches don't risk performing the spell and becoming subject to their wrath. You however, don't have to worry about being punished by the Spirits," she smiled as she put the spell book in front of Atticus.

Atticus looked down at the spell book, and recognized all the strange symbols. Ketsia was right, it was a simple spell, and Atticus had nothing to lose. His mind wandered to Anya… If he was to become young forever, how was he to be with Anya? She'd grow old eventually, die of old age eventually, and he'd still be there with the same youthful face.

"I still want to do the immortality spell," he said with determination.

"But I just told you, you canno-"

"It's not for me… It's for Anya."

**XXXX**

"For the last bloody time, tell me where the cure is!" Kol yelled as he pulled Professor Shane's head from the tub of water. Shane gasped for air and struggled to free himself from Kol's grip. His lungs were burning from all the water he had inhaled. "You're not a vampire, so why would you want the cure anyway?! Answer me!"

"That's the beauty of it, I just want Silas," he managed. Kol slammed him against the wall, holding him up by the shirt.

"What do you know about Silas," he hissed.

"He's the first immortal being, who just so happens to be imprisoned with the cure. And I want to free him." Kol had heard stories about Silas from the witches he'd encountered through out his life. If Silas was anything like what they described him as, then he would be a major threat to all of their lives, and now here he was looking at the face of the man who wanted to free the boogeyman. Kol wasn't going to let that happen, not as long as he was still alive and breathing. He dragged Atticus back into the library. Atticus didn't even protest, he was completely soaked and worn out.

"So did you find out where the cure is?" Rebekah asked as she saw Kol enter the room.

"It's locked up with Silas," Kol said, and he saw the look of disbelief on his sister's face, "I don't care how badly you want this cure Rebekah, but if you go looking for it, you'll risk letting Silas out, and I won't have that. He'll kill us all sister."

"Come on Kol. Silas isn't real… he's just a fairytale made to scare children into eating their vegetables."

"Silas is very real," Shane croaked, "I know where he's buried, and soon I'll have the spell that wakes him." He felt Elena, Caroline, and Stefan squirm nervously as Atticus told the two Originals about their plans.

"Wait a second, you're lying," Kol said in disbelief. "No one knows how to get to him with-"

"Without his tombstone? Without dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me… I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain in the ass to engineer."

"Blood sacrifice?" Elena asked "You never said anything about a blood sacrifice."

"Unimportant details Elena," Shane shrugged.

"So you're the one who got the council blown up…" Rebekah said quietly as she began to put all the pieces together.

"No," Shane shook his head, "No that was a noble sacrifice… and temporary because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf," his mind wandered back to Anya like it always did, but this time the thought of her was accompanied with that of hope.

"Not on my watch," Kol snapped off the leg of a chair and was about to ram it through Shane's chest when someone had suddenly burst through the door.

"Now, now little brother. Put the stick down. Play time's over," Klaus spoke gently, but his eyes were threatening. Behind him, Elena saw Damon walk in with Jeremy, who had been covered in blood, but Elena could smell that it wasn't human blood. It was vampire blood.

"You won't be able to find the cure without your tour guide, now will you?" Kol smirked, and he held the broken chair leg up, aiming it towards Shane's chest. To everyone's surprise it wasn't Shane who had gotten stabbed in the chest, but Kol. Klaus had daggered him in the heart before, Kol managed to bring his arm down, and he watched as Kol's limp body fell to the floor.

"You can't keep daggering one of us every time we have a disagreement Klaus!" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus looked at his little sister with a sort of amused expression. "Last time I checked you were supposed to be in the Lockwood cellar with a dagger through your heart, so consider yourself lucky that you're even standing here darling. Now unless you want to join Kol, I suggest you play nicely," he smiled deviously, and Rebekah scowled at him, trying as hard as she could not to speak back to him.

"Jeremy! What happened to you?" Elena said in horror. Klaus was the one who answered.

"Well Damon wasn't doing a good job in getting Jeremy to complete the mark so I decided to speed things up a bit," he turned his focus to Shane who was on the floor still in shock from his near death experience. "It appears that we happen to have everything we need for our little road trip. How exciting."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Do you feel any different?" Ketsia asked.

"No, not really," Atticus responded as he looked at the small vial in his hand, "Although I am a bit drained from all these spells." Atticus had successfully completely the eternal youth spell and immortality spell which was now in his hands in the form of a potion. All he had to do now was get Anya to drink it somehow. He put the potion down on Ketsia's working table. "I have to go see Silas, I promised him I'd be there an hour ago" He started for the door, "I'll come back for the potion later."

"Atticus," Ketsia called, "I've held up my end of the bargain… now it is your turn." Atticus turned to look at her just as he opened the door.

"I promised you I'd bring your son back right? And so I shall," he closed the door behind him and Ketsia was left alone in her little hut. The enchanted beads she was holding in her hand began to heat up and burn her skin. Ketsia tightened her jaw trying to contain her anger. The beads never lied, but apparently Atticus did.

**XXXX**

Silas opened the door, and to his surprise Atticus saw that Silas was dressed as if he was ready to leave.

"Oh please, no take your time. It's not like this is anything urgent," Silas said sarcastically, "What the hell took you so long?"

Atticus stepped past Silas, ignoring his question, "Where are you going?"

"Anya ran away…" Silas said unable to withhold the panic from his voice. "I-I thought she was sleeping, and when I came to bring her food… she was gone. But she left a note."

"A note?" Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why on Earth would Anya run away?

Silas nodded, "She left a note, it didn't make much sense to me. She said something about not wanting me to see her pain and feel it along with her. I think she feels guilty for making me worry about her, but her running away won't make it any better. If anything happens to her I won't be able to live with myself. For god sake, I think she's gone mad." If anything Atticus should be the one feeling guilty. It was his fault Anya was in this state of depression. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd react if she knew that he was the one who had killed them.

"Did it say anything else? Anything about where she might have gone?"

"No… all it said was that soon she would be with the stars." Atticus remembered that day when they were children, and Anya had told them how she had envied the stars, and at first he didn't understand what she meant by it... but it all made sense. Anya had always been dealing with pain, and her parents' death was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"She's going to kill herself," Atticus whispered. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at Silas sternly, "Go to the edge of the forest right now, I'll meet you there soon enough. She must have gone into the forest, so that she'd be hard to find, but with a little magic I can manage a tracking spell. Do you have the note with you?" Silas nodded. "I'll need something of hers to do the tracking spell."

Silas was always weary when it came to magic, but this was Anya we were talking about… "Just don't take too long alright?" He handed Atticus the note and the two went their separate ways; Silas to the edge of the forest and Atticus to Ketsia's hut.

**XXXX**

"What is it you be wanting Atticus?" Ketsia asked as he stormed into her hut.

"Anya ran away. She's somewhere in the forest, and if we don't find her soon…" he couldn't bear to finish the sentence. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he found her dead. "I need to do a tracking spell," he said as he flipped through one of Ketsia's grimwars. "And I also need the immortality potion. If she's hurt, it will heal her and I'll be killing two birds with one stone." Ketsia watched Atticus carefully, her beads in hand, reminding her of Atticus's intentions.

"My, my, I sure hope you don't have to endure the pain of losing someone who means so much to you Atticus. But I think now you understand what I'm feeling," she pulled out the vial from her chest, and handed it to Atticus. "I want my son back more than anything, Atticus." Atticus ripped out the page that had the tracking spell, and slipped the vial into his pocket.

"Well I have more important things to take care of. Goodbye Ketsia, and thank you… for everything. Truly."

"So you're just going to leave, with giving me what you owe me?! What about my son!"

"There's been a change of plans," he said as he left Ketsia's hut for the last time and made his way to Silas. Atticus never intended to bring back Ketsia's son from the dead. If Ketsia was so desperate to get her son back, why have someone else do it? Why couldn't she just kill twelve people, and use Expression to bring him back? Atticus didn't trust her one bit, and she made the mistake of trusting him.

Ketsia smiled deviously, and pulled out Anya's doll, which she had stolen from her parent's house the night of the sacrifices, just in case something like this happened. Ketsia wasn't a fool. She knew better than to believe the word of a young boy, although she did think Atticus would be decent enough to pull through on his promises.

"No matter, soon enough you'll learn the consequences of betraying a witch, Atticus." She set the doll down and began the tracking spell.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it guys! :D Leave a review please letting me know what you think, it'd help a lot. 3**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure that tracking spell worked?" Silas asked anxiously.

"Yes I'm sure… she's close," Atticus trudged the forest, looking around carefully, and hoping that he would find Anya alive. "I brought a potion… a healing one incase we found her in… a bad condition." He pulled out the vial, and gave it to Silas reluctantly. "She'll be more willing to take it if you ask her too." It hurt to admit it, but it was true. In the state that Anya was in, she would not be reasonable. She was too stubborn, but if anyone could get Anya to do something she didn't want to, it'd be Silas.

Silas caught a glimpse of a fire in the distance and stopped in his tracks. "Atticus do you see that? Could it be-"

"It might just be barbarians setting up camp for the night."

"Yes but what if it's Anya? We can't just assume," before Atticus could respond Silas had taken off. Atticus followed after him and as they approached he saw that it was in fact Anya, but she wasn't alone.

"Silas!" she cried from within a secluded cave. Her dress was stained with blood on her side where a knife was lodged.

"I was beginnin' to think your tracking spell wasn't workin' Atticus," Ketsia said as she stood in front of the fire. Silas immediately ran towards Anya, and Ketsia watched with a sly expression. Atticus was confused as to why Ketsia would make it so easy, but he then realized why. Silas carefully lifted Anya off the ground, but once he tried to step foot out of the cave, he couldn't. It was as if there was an invisible force field that kept them from leaving.

"Let them go Ketsia!" Atticus yelled.

"I will, eventually," she smirked.

"What do you want? Your son back? I'll do it just, let them go."

"You really think I'll make the same mistake again Atticus? I'm not a fool. I don't trust your word anymore." Atticus realized that he was standing in the middle of a large circle made with stones, which he recognized from the books Ketsia had made him study. It was the symbol of the Spirits. He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't move.

"What is this?!"

"Justice. I made a mistake when I helped you learn Expression." Anya was losing more and more blood by the minute and Silas held her in his arms, unable to do anything.

"Silas," Anya was shivering uncontrollably, "I'm cold."

"Anya stay with me, it'll be over soon," he reassured her.

"Silas! The potion!" Atticus yelled. Silas pulled out the vial, and pressed it to Anya's lips urging her to drink.

"Ahh you mean this potion?" Ketsia held up a vial that looked exactly the same as the one Anya had drunk.

"No…" Atticus couldn't believe it. Ketsia had tricked him. She had given him the wrong potion. He watched as Ketsia made her way towards the cave.

"It'd be a shame to let immortality go to waste. But I can't take it, and neither can you or else we'd lose our powers… but Silas…" she grabbed him by the throat, forcing him to drink the potion. She let him go and skipped her way back childishly towards the fire, finishing up the final preparations for her spell.

"Immortality?" Silas looked at Atticus accusingly. "You said this was a healing potion."

Ketsia laughed, "It seems that Atticus isn't the most trustworthy person is he? I'm sure he also failed to mention where he was the night of the massacre…"

"Ketsia, please… don't." Atticus pleaded.

"What is she talking about Atticus?" It was Anya who spoke.

"Atticus and I were the ones who killed those 12 people. It was the only way he could gain the power of Expression," Ketsia looked at Atticus as she spoke. "Atticus killed your parents." Anya looked at Atticus with those big hazel eyes that he had sought comfort in so many times. She gave him that look that he had always been frightened of; the look of someone who could see right through you. She didn't have to ask Atticus if it was true. She could _see_ it. And the look of betrayal that she wore in that moment was one that Atticus would remember for the next thousand years.

"Well now that we got that over with, it's time for the grand finale," Ketsia started to recite an incantation, and the stones surrounding Atticus began to go up in flames._ "_Magic comes with a price Atticus, and your actions will not be condoned, I promise you." Soon enough Atticus felt the unbearable pain, as the wrath of the Spirits was unleashed. They made him feel the pain of each of the men he had killed during the sacrifice ten-fold, and then they stripped him of his powers, but let him remain eternally youthful, so that he could forever live with his new guilt.

The voices of all the Spirits at once resonating in his mind was deafening to Atticus, "Because of your actions, your friends will now suffer the consequences. A punishment that is adequate of your treachery"

"Ketsia!" Atticus screamed, pushing through the pain. "You said you'd let them go!"

"There's been a change of plans." Atticus looked at Silas and Anya for the last time. He saw their look of panic. They had nothing to do with any of this, but they were going to suffer the consequences because that would have been the worst possible punishment. Having those you care about suffer on you behalf. There was a sudden flash of light, and for a moment all Atticus could see was white. He could hear the crashing of rocks around him. Once the flash had gone, and his eyes had adjusted, he saw that the cave had been closed off with an avalanche of rocks. Anya and Silas were trapped inside, and from the look of the intricate symbols embedded on the rocks, Atticus knew that the tomb had been magically sealed off from the rest of the world. Ketsia was no where to be found, and he would never see her again. Atticus had spent the rest of his days looking for a way to open the tomb, and over a thousand years later, he finally did.

**XXXX**

_Present Day Germany_

Atticus hadn't been in this forest since the night he left Anya and Silas in that cave. The night Ketsia had taken the one thing that meant the most to him. He remembered hearing stories several years later about a disease that was raging on in the new discovered world.

After the first immortal was created, a whole new world of possibilities was opened. Werewolves were the first to emerge. They weren't immortal, but they had superhuman qualities. Then word got out about vampires, and the brotherhood was created by Ketsia's daughter. Atticus never met her personally, but it would have been extremely helpful if he had. That way he wouldn't have wasted all these years trying to find a way to open the tomb… he would have heard about it first hand from the daughter of the witch who created it. The brotherhood was not only made to help rid the world of vampire but also to protect Silas's tomb. Atticus hadn't known this at first, but Silas and Anya weren't the only things in that tomb. The Spirits had locked away the cure to vampirism in there as well.

"Are we there yet?" Henry, one of the newly made vampires Klaus had made upon their arrival, whined. If Silas was all he was cracked up to be, and if finding the cure risked waking him, the Klaus needed all the man power he could get. Without his hybrids he was left to make a handful of new vampires who were compelled to do as he said. It wasn't the same as being sired, but it would suffice for the time being. Soon enough he'd have the cure, and with it he would have his hybrids back.

"Almost," Professor Shane huffed as they climbed up a steep hill. "It'd be a lot easier if I had your vampire speed, and excellent cardio conditions, but I'm only human. Bear with me here." Bonnie followed Shane closely at his side.

"Shane… I was wondering, since you know so much about Silas… do you know what he.. is exactly? Is he like… the Anti- Christ or something?"

"He's an immortal, and since immortality is fueled by human blood, I guess that makes him the very first vampire. But he wasn't made like other vampires, so I guess that makes him one of a kind.

"Well I was doing some research about it, and I found that many witches believe that he was stripped of his humanity permanently. He can't turn it on and off like vampires do, so my guess is that he might not be the nicest guy to deal with."

Professor Shane couldn't help, but laugh at that. He'd hated Silas for a very long time, but there was no denying that Silas had always been a good hearted person. Shane just hated the fact that he was the one who possessed Anya's heart, and he was the immortal in the tomb, not Anya. If only Silas was killed along with his mother during the barbarian raid, none of this would have happened.

"Is it just me or do you seem to be scared?"

"Just a little," Bonnie said sheepishly. "I'm just nervous I guess, to see what'll be in the tomb."

Jeremy watched Bonnie and Professor Shane and couldn't help but be a little jealous. Bonnie had been spending a lot of time with him, and Jeremy knew Bonnie long enough to tell when she was into someone.

"Jealous of the Professor, mate?" Klaus said as he walked with Jeremy, his hands behind his back.

"She used to look at me like that," Jeremy told him, "I just don't understand how she could trust someone she barely knows. I mean up until this point he hasn't done anything to prove that we can trust him. And look at his hair! Really? It looks like-"

"I'm sorry I asked," Klaus said in annoyance, "I actually regret it horribly. Now please shut up."

"We're here," Professor Shane announced as they came to a secluded cave that hadn't been seen in almost a thousand years. All that waiting, all that searching, was about to end in just a few short moments. Silas would be raised, and he'd finally have Anya back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Most people would fear death, but I would want nothing more than to welcome it. I could feel my heart stop beating, and yet the rest of my body was still alive; it was a strange thing. I was caught in between life and death for over a thousand years, unable to move, unable to speak. All I could do was listen.

I could hear life carry on without me outside of this wretched cave. I heard voices speaking in languages I didn't understand. I could hear wars raging on through the years, and I heard empires collapse. It was maddening to think that I would be stuck in this state of darkness for the rest of my never ending life.

I missed breathing in fresh air, but now I'm trapped in this suffocating tomb. I missed watching the sun set and rise, but now all I can see is darkness. Darkness and the outline of a corpse, or at least what remains of it, and the memories come flooding back. The bright flash, the sound of the tomb being caved in, the panic of watching the person I loved die in front of me, and there was nothing I could have done. I was alone, condemned to a fate that I wasn't deserving of.

I heard their laughter, and their joy mocking me, and it filled me with anger; an anger so strong that I was completely consumed by it. It wasn't fair that I had to suffer alone. I wanted to watch them all burn. I wanted to watch the whole world burn because it had turned its back on me and forgotten me. It had left me to rot and wither into an undying corpse.

And then that's when I heard his voice, loud and clear…. Atticus. He had come back. I heard a witch's incantation, and I heard the rocks begin to move all around me. Light began to slither its way in, and clean air had filled my lungs for the first time in a thousand years. Slowly but surely my body began to awaken. I managed to lift my head, and then the rest of my body. My bones and muscles struggled to adjust to my sudden movement, but it felt good to be able to move again.

I was hit by a thirst so strong that it was unbearably painful. The smell of warm blood pumping through several bodies began to fill my nostrils, and almost simultaneously I felt my teeth elongate and protrude through my lips. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but what I did understand was that I had been let out of the tomb, I was in dire need to relieve my wrathful anger, and I wanted… I needed blood.

**XXXX**

"Hey man you never said anything about me having to cut myself," Jeremy said in defiance, "I thought all you needed was the mark to do the spell."

"I need the blood of a hunter with a completed mark in order for the spell to work," Professor Shane responded, but Jeremy was still reluctant to give him his hand.

"Oh for god's sake, man. I don't have the patience for this." Before Jeremy was even able to process what had happened, Klaus had already taken his hand and sliced it with the dagger. Droplets of blood seeped from the cut, and dripped onto the tombstone Shane had brought.

Bonnie shot Klaus a glare before closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.

"You are in control Bonnie… I have faith in you," she heard Professor Shane say, "now concentrate."

"I can do this," she whispered to herself, and she began the incantation.

"Nothing's happening," Klaus said in annoyance. And almost on cue, several carved symbols began to illuminate on the tombstone, as did the carved symbols surrounding the outside of the tomb. The wind started to kick up its speed, and Bonnie furrowed her brow. Despite her new found powers, Bonnie had to give this spell everything she had in order to open the tomb. She could already feel her energies weaken. She wasn't sure how long she'd last, but she couldn't stop. Everyone was depending on her to open up the tomb in order to get the cure. She was doing this for Elena, and there was no way she was going to let down her best friend.

"It's working!" Professor Shane cried. He was completely overwhelmed with joy as the rocks began to move, and the entrance of the tomb had opened up. They all stared in amazement, not knowing what they would see on the other side once the debris had cleared. Bonnie stopped chanting, and opened her eyes. For moment there was nothing but complete silence, until a figure started to emerge from the debris. Nothing would have prepared Shane for what he was about to see.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Klaus, and Shane, all held their breath in shock, as a woman with long golden brown locks, and big menacing hazel eyes stepped out of the cave, her fangs out stretched and her expression murderous. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, and processed each face, until they found Shane and lingered there.

"Anya…" Professor Shane croaked.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope the last chapter was a pleasant surprise :) Leave a review and letting me know what you think. I'm not sure I should keep going with this...**

**Chapter 14**

Professor Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. _But how could this be possible? _His mind replayed the events of the night he had left Anya and Silas in the tomb. They had both drunk a potion, but Ketsia had said she'd given him the wrong one…. Unless she lied about it. Ketsia's word was worth nothing to him. He lied to her, so it was only fair that she returned the favor. All this time she made him think that Silas was in that tomb. If only he would have known that it was Anya, he would have come back for her much sooner.

It all made sense, now. They had all misinterpreted the hunter's mark. Why would the mark have the death of a woman by a witch, and not have anything with Silas in it? He should have noticed it before. This whole time he believed that she was dead, and Silas was the one trapped inside the tomb. Never once did it cross his mind that Anya could have been the first immortal.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus asked, and Anya's attention went to the fair haired, blue-eyed man, and her expression went from predatorial to shock.

"Silas…" she began to move towards him, her steps unbalanced, and as she came closer she began to realize that her eyes had deceived her. It wasn't Silas, just a man with similar features. He had the hair, and the eyes, but there was something different about him. He carried himself with more authority than Silas had. He didn't have Silas's comforting and innocent eyes, but rather the look of a killer.

One of Klaus's compelled vampires stood in between Klaus and Anya, in a protective stance. Anya's trance had been broken and replaced by that unbearable thirst again. In a matter of milliseconds she had the vampire in her grasp, and they all watched as she sunk her fangs viciously into the vampire's neck.

The rest of the compelled vampires all charged at her, and Professor Shane watched in horror as she effortlessly mauled each one of them. This was not the Anya he was accustomed to, and for a moment he just stared at her, drenched in blood, showing no remorse. He watched as she ripped Henry limb from limb, and then proceeded to gauge the eyes of the vampire girl who had jumped her from behind, with her thumbs.

"Anya! Stop!" Shane cried in German. At that point Anya had already managed to shred every vampire that had approached her to pieces. She still had one of the vampire's tracheas in hand when Shane had interrupted her blood frenzy. Their blood seeped down her chin, and she gave Shane a devilish smirk, as she sauntered her way towards him.

"What's the matter Atticus? You look surprised to see me," to everyone's surprise she responded in English. After spending all those years in the tomb, listening to the world outside, she had picked up on a few languages. Klaus seized the moment to attack Anya while she had been distracted, and slammed her up against a tree, nearly knocking it down. The two immortals wrestled as Bonnie, Shane, and Jeremy watched in disbelief. It was an odd site seeing Klaus struggle.

"Bonnie, I'm going to need you to do a desecration spell," Shane ordered. Bonnie looked at him wide eyed, but didn't argue. She had to deal with the task at hand before she could question Shane as to how this woman knew him.

It was hard to keep up with who was winning. Klaus and Anya were moving too fast, and after only a few minutes they had already wrecked the site. Klaus wasn't used to this. He was already in full Hybrid form, and it still took him all his strength to keep a hold of this woman. Anya had managed to kick him at some point, sending him flying until his path was intercepted by a tree. The force of the collision caused the tree to topple over, taking Klaus with it. His body ached with agonizing pain. He must have broken at least a dozen bones, but he could already feel them healing.

For the first time in his life, Klaus had finally met his match. He had been so used to being the most powerful being in existence, and now here he was powerless and cringing beneath this _woman_. He chuckled at the thought, and willed himself to get up. There was no way he was going to let himself get beaten up by a girl. He noticed Bonnie chanting a desecration spell, and he understood what he had to do.

"Come on!" he yelled ragefully, the veins of his neck bulging under his skin. "Is that all you've got?!" Anya glared at him, as she clutched at her side. She too had acquired some injuries during their scuffle. Anya had so much anger built up inside her from the past thousand years that needed release, and she was only getting started with this one man. The man responsible for all her suffering was standing only a few feet away from her. She turned her attention to Atticus, a scowl on her face.

"Klaus, now would be a very good time to work some of your hybrid magic…" Jeremy said wearily, as Anya began to approach him and Bonnie. But her eyes were glued on Professor Shane.

In an instant she had him by the throat, cutting off his air flow. He squirmed under her grip, and she watched his desperation. She imagined what her parents must have felt, the night Atticus killed them. They probably had the same expression as he wore now.

"You have no idea… how long I've been waiting for this," she whispered to him.

She began to tighten her grip on him when suddenly felt a sharp pain as her knees gave in beneath her. Klaus had gotten a hold of one of her legs, and bent it to an unnatural angle, causing her to yelp in pain, and lose her grip on Atticus.

"Klaus, now!" Bonnie screamed, and Klaus brought his hand to Anya's chest, just above her heart. She felt her energy being sucked right out of her. She was unable to move, and the sense of powerlessness caused her to panic. She looked into Klaus's bright blue eyes imagining them to be Silas's and sought comfort in them as she lost consciousness.

Klaus watched in confusion as Anya's lips formed a hint of a smile as she looked at him. He removed his hand from her chest and took a few steps back. Something about those big hazel eyes had taken him by surprise. This whole time he imagined that opening the tomb would unleash Silas, the big scary guy who was supposedly the Anti- Christ, but instead he came upon a beautiful woman with a rage unlike anything he'd ever seen. He saw the rage in her eyes, but beneath that rage he saw an unbelievable amount of pain. Beneath those eyes, he saw himself. Just as angry at the world and just as rejected by it as she was.

"There's nothing inside the tomb, except for a rotting skeleton," Jeremy inquired, "there's no cure."

"Looks like you have quite some explaining to do Shane…" Bonnie crossed her arms, as she stood over him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Look," Jeremy interjected, "I'm sure we're all dying to know what the hell just happened, but right now we have a desiccated body to take care of."

"Jeremy's right. What are we gonna do with her?" Bonnie asked. If it was up to her, she would have just killed Anya while she was in this state of desiccation. If this woman was powerful enough to have Klaus cringe beneath her, she could only imagine what sort of chaos she could cause. One psychopathic ancient vampire was already enough.

"We take her back to MysticFalls," Klaus said determinedly, "I'll keep her in my possession until I've found a way to rid of her. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm the most experienced in dealing with desiccated bodies."

"Rid of her?" Shane finally spoke. He was still a bit shaken up, after all, this was already his second near death experience in a matter of days. "You can't get rid of her. She's the only clue left that could get us to the cure."

"It's settled then, we'll take her back with us, and then we'll decided where to go from there," Jeremy said as he pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call Damon and see if we can get some help carrying the body back."

"Alright," Bonnie glared at Shane, "but don't think you're off the hook on this one. You still haven't told us how you know this so called Anya." Atticus was at a loss for words. He just stared at the ashen, desiccated corpse lying before him. He'd never seen Anya so angry—so evil. It was like she was a whole other person. The old Anya wouldn't have ripped through those innocent people, the way she did, but he could only imagine what she must have gone though in the tomb.

"Well?" Bonnie said impatiently. Atticus looked at their expecting faces, unsure how he'd go about explaining.

"I…. You see…." He sighed, "I don't know where to start."

"You can start by telling us who this woman is," Klaus said, pointing at Anya's limp body, "I thought you said Silas was in that tomb along with the cure, and so far I haven't seen either one. It's all very disappointing."

"Her name's Anya…"

"Yes we got that part," Klaus said impatiently, before Jeremy cut him off.

"Damon's on his way here with a coffin and a truck. Professor Shane will have plenty of time to explain on the ride back home."

**XXXX**

Upon arriving to his home, Klaus poured himself a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves. The past few days had been very stressful. First he had to deal with completing Jeremy's mark, then he had to dagger his brother, then he had to wrestle the oldest immortal in existence, and bring her coffin back to his home. He had just paid Rebekah a visit to fill her in on what had transpired during his quest to find the cure. She'd been just as disappointed as he was.

"So now what?" she said, throwing her arms up into the air in frustration, "you're just going to stay content in having a desiccated body in your living room? What about the cure?"

"I never wanted the cure, Rebekah. I wanted to destroy it so that it couldn't be used against me, and now I have one less thing to worry about," he spat.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought the body back," Rebekah replied, her hands on her hips.

"You weren't there Rebekah. You didn't see what this woman is capable of. I…" it pained Klaus to admit it, "I actually think I could have lost that fight if she hadn't been distracted. I might not have the cure to worry about anymore, but now I have an extremely powerful immortal to worry about. If anyone manages to wake her up, we'll be in quite a predicament. At least if she's in my possession, she won't be much of a threat. I just need some time to figure out how to get rid of her and our precious hierarchy will be restored, with us on top as it should be."

He took a long sip of his drink, making his way to his room, and his nerves slowly began to subside. He passed the secluded room where he kept his coffins, and found himself back tracking. _Something isn't right. _He peered into the room, and his nerves came flooding back. His grip tightened around his glass until it burst in his hand. One of the coffins had been burst opened, and where Anya's body was supposed to be, were torn up chains.

"Who's Caroline," he heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and there she was. Anya, leaning against the door frame of his study with an amused smirk and multiple letters in hand. _His_ letters, that he had written for Caroline, but never had the courage to give to her personally. In an instant he was standing before the immortal, his jaws set as he yanked the letters away from her.

"How the hell did you manage to escape?" he spoke through gritted teeth. Anya gazed back it him, clearly not intimidated by him. She couldn't help, but laugh at his defensive nature.

"Touchy subject, I guess," she pushed her way past him, looking around Klaus's grand living room curiously. This wasn't anything like the handmade cottages she was used to. The world had changed so much, and Anya wanted nothing more than to catch up with it. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up a lamp, "is it some sort of decorative candle?"

Klaus was beginning to lose his patience with this woman. He took the lamp away from Anya's fingers, and tucked the letters into his back pocket, "Must you touch everything you lay your eyes on. And who let you out of the coffin?"

"I let myself out," she said proudly, "Do you really think I little wooden box and some chains would keep me at bay… honestly?"

"You were desiccated! I was sure of it."

"Which really hurt by the way," Anya mused before she spoke in a more serious tone. "I guess your little desiccation spells are powerless against me. I woke up a few moments after you left. I figured I'd make myself at home being as it'll take you quite some time before you actually find a way to 'get rid' of me."

"And what makes you so sure I can't kill you this very second?" Klaus threatened. "I got you into that coffin didn't I?"

Anya sat herself down on Klaus's finely furnished couch. "You and I both know that if you possessed the ability to kill me, you would have done so already. I'm not a fool, I know there were other immortals that came after me, and I know that you're one of the more powerful ones. Your little minions were a piece of cake to rip apart, but you were more of a handful, and I think you're shaking in your bones right now," she smirked. "I think you've been so used to being the big bad guy in town that you can't even begin to imagine what it'd be like to have someone just as powerful as you around… if not more powerful."

It took Klaus every drop of will power he had not to rip Anya to pieces. He knew she was right, and it infuriated him to be in this position. He was always one step a head of everyone else. Always. But with Anya, it was a different story, and looking at her Klaus knew that Anya was well aware of her advantage over him.

"I think it's safe to say that we're evenly matched, so it'd be a waste of both our times to go against each other. After all, you don't know how to kill me, I don't know how to kill you…."

"So what are you suggesting?" Klaus said impatiently.

"I'm suggesting that it'd be more beneficial to you if you regarded me as a friend and not a foe," Anya said confidently. Klaus took in a deep breath as he sat across from Anya. She had to admit, she was pretty good at manipulating people to do as she pleased… almost as good as he was. If he couldn't manage to kill Anya, then his best bet would be to stay on good terms with her. This way the Salvatores wouldn't get her on their side, and use her against him. He figured he could endure this irritating woman for just a little while longer, before he did find a way to kill her.

"I suppose that's logical," he responded with a half hearted smile. "And what do you get out of this new found relationship, might I ask?"

"Information," she said, "I want to know what's happened since my absence, and I want to know why you and your friends opened the tomb. Clearly you weren't expecting to find me."

"Fair enough," Klaus nodded, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delayed update. :/ I just don't have much time during the week, so you can expect updates mostly during the weekends, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks to all who left reviews, and thank you all for reading :D you guys iz awesome 3**

**Chapter 16**

Anya found herself intrigued by the night stars, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother had once told her that only the purest of souls become stars when they depart the earth, while the rest were forced to remain on earth, residing deep in it's depths in a miserable underworld. The stars would be able to gaze upon Earth and its beauty, and protect the living, while the spirits underground were doomed to an eternity in darkness. Anya often hoped that when she did finally die, she and her mother would reunite as stars, and her father would be cast to the underworld. They'd finally be free. Free of the pain, and free of fear.

The first time she showcased her abilities was when she was four years old. Her mother and father had kissed her goodnight, and once her mother had unlit the only candle providing the Anya's room any light, she was completely engulfed in darkness. She had always been afraid of the dark, and so many times she wished her mother would leave the candle lit, and that night the candle remained lit to her and her parents' surprise. In fact, all the candles in her home lit up at once, and Anya's mother, Ava, was in a state of completely terror.

She had known that Anya could someday manifest her powers, but she had hoped with all her heart it skipped a generation, and she never figured it would happen so soon. Most witches showed signs of manifestation after their monthly bleedings had started. To develop them early meant that Anya had the potential to be a very powerful witch.

Ava's parents married her off to Egon in exchange for money to feed her family. Egon was a ruthless man who absolutely hated witches, seeing them as demons in human form, and Ava's mother was reluctant to give her daughter away to such a man, but didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Ava had tried her best to keep her powers a secret, and when Anya was born she knew that it would be difficult to keep both Anya's and her powers a secret.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Egon shouted, eyeing his wife with pure malice. He grabbed Ava's shoulders aggressively, "Look me in the eyes woman, and tell me true. Have I been keeping a witch for a wife all this time?!" Ava couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, for they would surely betray her. Instead she looked at Anya, who was cowering beneath her bed covers.

Egon's infamous rage got the best of him, and he slammed his wife against the wall, "All this time you have deceived me! Played me for a fool! But what else should I expect from a _witch_," he spat the word as if it was poison.

"Papa stop!" Anya cried, her voice trembling in fear. She had never seen him so angry. "You are hurting her! Stop!" Egon's ragful eyes gazed upon his child, and he let Ava go, only to walk up to Anya and back hand her across the face. She held her breath trying to suppress a wail, as she touched her stinging cheek with shaking fingers. Her vision was obscured by the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Never shall you oppose me again! And I never want to see you practicing any witchcraft do you hear me?" Anya let out a quiet whimpers, too afraid to look at her father or say anything else that might agitate him. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled, and Anya nodded her head quickly as her chest convulsed with suppressed sobs. Egon then turned his attention to his wife, who was cowering on the floor, also reduced to tears.

"And you… I'll show you what happens to deceitful wives," he grabbed Ava by the hair, forcibly getting her to her feet, and dragged her out of the room. Anya was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. She heard the impact of her father's blows, and she heard her mother's screams, and after that night, her life would never be the same. The stars were her only comfort and her only light. She prayed to them. Prayed that they would take her and her mother away from this hellhole.

XXXX

Looking out from her window, Anya took in the sight of MysticFalls. It was so different from her old home, and she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the world looked like. She wondered if all the towns shone this brightly in the night. But her curiosities would have to wait. She and Atticus had unfinished business to attend to, and once the morning sun rose, she would seek him out. For the time being, she would stay in Klaus's home as she adjusted to the new world, and its peculiar decorative candles.

That night she managed to get some sleep, and she dreamt of Silas. She dreamt of their last moments together in the tomb. She was in a permanently froze state, and was unable to comfort him as he took his last dying breath. All she could do was watch him helplessly. She wished with all of her being that she could have the chance to see him again.

XXXX

Elena felt as though attending school should be the least of her worries as she dragged herself out of bed. It's not like she'd need an education or be able get into a college and lead a normal human life. She was a vampire now, and a young one at that. She was still getting used to fighting her cravings, and being surrounded by a bunch of teenagers on a daily basis wasn't helping.

On the ride to school, she found her mind wander to what it would be like if she was human again, but the thought faded just as quickly as it came. The cure wasn't in the tomb, and so it was pointless to dwell on becoming human now.

"You're thinking too hard," Damon noted, giving Elena a quick glance before returning his gaze to the road ahead.

"I just don't understand how the cure wasn't in the tomb," she sighed, "We must have missed something… maybe there was a hidden door or—"

"I hidden door?" Damon scoffed, "This isn't an episode of Indiana Jones, Elena. I checked the tomb out myself. There was nothing in there except for a rotting body which I'm assuming was Silas before he suffocated to death."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the only one in there remember?" Elena shifted in her seat, a surge of hope flowing through her. "Maybe Anya knows where the cure is… I mean after all she was supposed to be locked in the tomb with it."

"Well, I'd be happy to ask her for you if you'd like, except there's a tiny little problem… She's desiccated in a coffin in Klaus' place, and I'd rather not raise the person prophesized to bring hell on earth over a cure. It's not worth it." Deep down Damon knew that the real issue wasn't that he'd be risking his life. He'd put himself in life threatening situations many times prior. In all honesty, he had been relieved to hear that the cure wasn't in the tomb, and he wasn't too thrilled to continue the search. In his mind, finding the cure meant potentially losing Elena.

"You don't know if she's this apocalyptic leader, Damon. The legends never mentioned a woman bringing about the end of days, they mentioned Silas. And she's not Silas."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Damon muttered as he pulled up to the front of the school. "Have a peachy day at school," he said with fake enthusiasm. Elena shot him a playful glare before leaning in to give him a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I always do," she whispered, and left Damon gaping after her as she departed towards the entrance of the school.

**XXXX**

"Who's Anya?" Caroline asked, thoroughly confused. She had heard news from Elena that they hadn't found the cure, but Elena and Bonnie never got the chance to fill Caroline in on the details. "I thought Silas was supposed to be in the tomb."

"So did we," Elena responded. Students started to fill up the classroom, and Elena was forced to lower her voice. "Apparently _she's_ the first immortal. All the stories were never about Silas, they were about her."

"Or so we think," Bonnie added, "So far she's fit the immortal psycho raging bitch description pretty well. She killed a bunch of vampires in a heart beat, and managed to beat the shit out of Klaus." Caroline's eyes widened upon hearing that bit of news. She couldn't seem to picture Klaus, who was supposedly the big bad, getting his ass handed to him. It was unreal, and unsettling. If what Bonnie was saying was true, then that meant that Anya would pose a major threat to Klaus's life, hence posing a threat to all their lives.

"Alright class settle down, settle down," Mr. Byrnes, Alaric's replacement, chided. The class settled down for the most part, but it wasn't until a certain individual stepped into the room that the class finally fell into complete silence. Bonnie and Elena were in a complete state of shock. Standing before the class was a girl with long golden brown locks, and stunning hazel eyes, which seemed to linger in their direction. "Class, please give a big warm welcome to our new student…."

"Is that..." Caroline started.

"Anya," Mr. Byrnes finished, with a warm smile. Anya couldn't help but smirk at the three girls' panicked expressions.

*****Leave a review letting me know what you think so far. Feedback is greatly appreciated, good or bad. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Haven't really gotten to build up a lot of action yet because, after Anya being released from the tomb it's like turning a new leaf, so we're building everything up again. But trust me, the next few chapters... things will get interesting. And also to clarify, Anya is staying at Klaus's home. She has no other place to stay, and he doesn't want to risk letting her out of his sight, so it works out for both of them. Not totally sure if I'm gonna add any romantic flare, but we'll see ;) keep leaving reviews or any questions/concerns/suggestions. 3**

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell is going on?" Elena whispered. From the moment Anya walked in the three girls had been scared out of their wits. It wasn't everyday that the most powerful and evil being in existence who was supposed to be desiccated walked into your classroom.

Anya was sitting near the front of the room, and she was well aware of the affect her presence had on them. She quite enjoyed it actually. After what seemed like an eternity for Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena, the final bell rang and they scurried out of the room along with the rest of the class. But their attempt of an escape was short lived once Anya appeared before them.

"Hello ladies," she smiled half heartedly, "Leaving so soon? We haven't even had the chance to properly introduce ourselves." She eyed each one of them carefully, taking in their features as she tried to piece together who was who based on Klaus's descriptions, and her own observations. She narrowed her eyes at Bonnie.

"I'm assuming you're the Bennett witch, since you're the one who performed the desiccation spell on me, you must be Elena, and I'm assuming from the blonde hair that you're Caroline," she smirked, "I've heard so much about you… or rather read so much about you." Caroline tensed.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

"Klaus seems to have quite a fondness for you," Anya observed. "A pity really. From how he spoke about you in his letters I was expecting someone much more…. interesting," she said coldly. Caroline clenched her fists, extremely tempted to give this woman a piece of her mind, but when Elena gave her a warning gaze, her better judgment decided against it. Instead she resigned to a silent glare. Although, for a split second Caroline did find herself wondering what letters Anya was talking about, but then again she knew better than to trust anything she said.

"What do you want from us?" Bonnie spoke harshly.

"Well actually I only want something from you Bonnie," Anya stated, and she looked at Elena and Caroline expectantly.

"We're not leaving Bonnie alone here with you," Elena said boldly. And Anya couldn't help but laugh at her idiotic sense of courage.

"I believe you really don't have a choice in the matter. I don't think you'd want to upset me on my first day here would you? It'd get really messy very fast." Anya said through gritted teeth.

"And I think you're forgetting the fact that I got you out of the tomb, which means I could just as easily put you back," Bonnie countered. Anya clenched her jaw as she approached Bonnie, annoyance clear on her face.

"You actually believe that I could be threatened by you? I've been alive for over a thousand years, darling, and you think just because you've had a little boost in power for five minutes that you are in a position to threaten me?" she scoffed. "I could eat you for breakfast… literally. All I want to know is where Atticus is, and I'll let you leave here with your lives."

Bonnie wasn't stupid. She knew that Anya was seeking revenge on Professor Shane, and if Bonnie gave away his whereabouts she would surely kill him. Shane hadn't particularly given Bonnie any reason to be on her good side, but given the circumstances his knowledge was imperative to all of them, especially with this new immortal in town. Bonnie tapped deep with in herself, focusing her mind just as Shane had taught her. Within a few seconds a sharp pain surged through Anya's head, and she screamed in agony. "Go! Now!" Bonnie ordered, and Elena and Caroline complied, leaving Bonnie alone with Anya.

Anya had both her hands covering her ears, as she crouched from the excruciating pain. She could feel the blood vessels in her brain start to burst and heal repeatedly, the agony was almost to much to bear, until surprisingly enough the pain began to subside. Bonnie didn't understand how it could be possible, but she sensed Anya countering her magic. Anya looked up at Bonnie, as a devious smile crossed her lips. Bonnie began to take a few steps back.

"That's not possible you… you can't be—"

"A witch and a vampire?" Anya stood up straight, "Curious isn't it?"

Bonnie began to back pedal, and as Anya started to advance, Bonnie lit up a wall of flames around Anya, buying her enough time to run out of the school, and to temporary safety.

"You can't run from me Bonnie!" Anya called out to her, "I'll end up getting what I want one way or another." With a wave of her hand the flames disappeared, but instead of going after Bonnie she decided to go after something that hit closer to home.

XXXX

Atticus awoke to an incessant bang on his door, which triggered unpleasant memories of Silas, and with those memories came memories of Anya. The old Anya, who had been kind, compassionate, and forgiving. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was well past three in the afternoon, and he was extremely hung over. After his unexpected encounter with Anya, he felt over a thousand years worth of guilt and disappointment hit him all at once. It looked like the Spirits had won after all. The only way to cope with his sorrow was to drown it out with a little bit of booze… or a lot a bit of booze.

"Shane open up! It's me Bonnie! Anya was somehow let out of the coffin. Look I know you're in there. Open up!" Atticus got up to his feet quickly and sprinted towards the door. He didn't care that he was still in his PJs and probably resembled a hobo.

"Anya's out of the coffin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Bonnie stepped inside his apartment, and commenced the usually pacing she did whenever she was distressed. "I don't know how she got out of the coffin, but she came into class today very much _not_ desiccated, and she was demanding that I tell her where you are, and then I used my magic to weaken her, so that Elena and Caroline could get away, and she countered it! She countered my magic, which means that she's a witch and a vampire!" Atticus's eyes widened and he collapsed onto his couch trying to process it all. "Does this make any sense to you?" After a few moments, Atticus finally spoke.

"Well… up until now witches have only dealt with one kind of vampire. Vampires who originate from the Mikaelsons, and Anya wasn't made with that kind of magic. She was made by magic that was limitless, so my best guess is that that transferred onto her. She doesn't have limits that normal vampires do; which would explain why your desiccation spell doesn't work, and why she still kept her witch abilities after becoming a vampire."

Bonnie sat down across from Atticus in disbelief, shaking her head. "So what? Does this mean there's no way to kill her?" Atticus hesitated at that. His whole existence was focused on trying to bring Anya back, and now he finally had her. Yes, she wasn't her old self, but he still had hope that if she could forgive him for what he'd done to hurt her, she would go back to being her old self. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he loved her, and he was hesitant to take part in her demise.

"There is always a way Bonnie. Anya may be a witch-vampire hybrid, but that doesn't mean she's invincible. It'll be hard, but there's only one person who know could possibly know a way to stop Anya…. And that's Ketsia."

"But Ketsia's been dead for over a thousand years," Bonnie stated, convinced that Shane had lost his mind. Or, judging on the amount of empty bottles scattered about, he was still recovering from a bender.

"Ketsia might not be alive in the physical world, but she's still in the spiritual world, and it wouldn't be hard for one of her descendants to try and contact her."

"What?!" After thinking nothing else could possibly take her by surprise after a day like this, Shane goes and tells her something like that. "I'm a descendant of Ketsia?" It wouldn't be the first time Bonnie spoke to one of her ancestors. She remembered speaking to Emily Bennett at the beginning of all this. Looking back now, it was only a year ago, but so much had happened since then.

"It's the only way Bonnie…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bonnie woke up in Professor Shane's apartment. She was lying on the living room floor, and was confused to find that Shane was no where to be found. She could have sworn she was with him a minute ago, and she didn't remember falling asleep. "Shane?" she called, but no one answered. She got up from the floor and made her way through the apartment cautiously. "Shane, where are you?"

She saw a sudden movement in the room down the hall, and she let out a breath of relief. Bonnie quickly made her way towards the room, "Shane, thank goodness. I thought you left me here by myself. What happened? Did I—" Once she entered the room she caught her breath.

Standing before her was not Atticus, but an older woman dressed in raggedy clothes, with the same complexion as hers and a rotting smile. The woman was bound by chains and looked as though she had been held captive for quite some time. The pain and suffering she must have been enduring was clear in her eyes. The house began to shake, and Bonnie heard angry whispers encircling her. "You should not have summoned me, Bonnie. The spirits are not happy with you. It is forbidden to summon a condemned soul." she croaked, but from the relief present in her expression, Bonnie understood that this woman was glad Bonnie summoned her. It put a temporary stop in her eternal torture.

"Ketsia," Bonnie breathed. Of course, that explains why Shane was no where to be found. They were just conducting a summoning spell, and from the looks of it…succeeded. "Ketsia," she began, "Anya has been let out of the tomb, and we need your help…"

Ketsia's eyes lit up, "It has begun," a broken smile stretched across her face. And suddenly she grabbed both of Bonnie's shoulders with desperation. "Bonnie, you must be the one to atone for my sins. Perhaps then the spirits will forgive me for what I have done, and what you have unleashed. Perhaps then you will save both our souls from the wrath of the Spirits."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She could hear the severity in Ketsia's tone. The spirits had punished her to an eternity of torture, and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what it was that she had done to deserve such a terrible fate. "W-what did you do?"

Ketsia looked around the shaking house, and was impressed that the Spirits had not been able to rupture through Bonnie's summoning yet. "Listen, and listen well child. Years ago Atticus had betrayed me when he refused to bring me back my son. I was in a state of such rage that I wanted nothing more than to see to it that Atticus earned a fate worse than death. That night he had taken the immortality potion, and sought out to find Anya. I knew that he would give her the potion, and so I decided to find her first, and use her to lure Atticus into my trap."

"Yes I know, Atticus told me about you how you summoned the spirits to strip him of his powers, and trapped Silas and Anya in the tomb." Ketsia affirmed Bonnie's statement with a regretful nod, before she continued.

"I made him believe that it was the immortality spell Silas had taken, while in truth it was Anya who had taken the real potion. I knew that he'd be more pained to know his love had died in that tomb, while his enemy lived. But what Atticus doesn't know is that I gave Silas a special potion that night."

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted, trying to piece things together in her mind. "So what you're telling me is that Silas did in fact take a potion, but not an immortality one? Then what kind of potion did he take?" She remember seeing a rotting corpse inside of the tomb, which had surprisingly enough been well preserved for a body that had been rotting for over a thousand years, but she figured it was due to the airless condition inside the tomb. Nonetheless, Silas was dead when they opened the tomb, so clearly whatever potion Ketsia had given him was a waste.

"Before I went after Anya, I created a strong bonding potion, but I couldn't do it without the help of the Dark Spirits." _Dark Spirits? _Bonnie thought. She'd never heard of the Dark Spirits, but then again, for every good there has to be evil. "I knew that when I summoned the Spirits to strip Atticus of his powers, they would punish him with his friends and trap them inside the cave forever, especially since one of them had become an immortal. I also knew that Atticus would try to find a way to get the tomb open, and get Anya back. So I came up with a way that would permanently keep Atticus from ever being with Anya. I thought that the potion would connect Silas's soul to Anya's, rendering her unable to love anyone else."

"What do you mean you _thought_?" Bonnie asked impatiently. She didn't have time for this, the summoning spell would wear off soon, and Bonnie still hadn't gotten any useful information from Ketsia.

"I was not aware that Anya, Silas, and Atticus had conducted a bonding spell as children, but the Dark Spirits did. They took advantage of that bond, to create a different effect on my bonding potion. The potion was in fact a curse, and even though only Silas took it, all three of them would be affected by it due to their bond.

"The curse would strip Anya of her humanity, and create a connection between her body and Silas'. Silas did die within the tomb, and when he did his soul was claimed by the Dark Spirits. And because his body is connected to Anya's, once she's let out of the tomb, and freed from her state of desiccation, Silas's body would also begin to recover and rejuvenate itself."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way it was possible. Silas's body didn't rejuvenate it self, he was still pretty dead when they left with Anya's desiccated body…. "Oh my god…" it suddenly dawned on Bonnie, "Silas's body must have stopped rejuvenating once I desiccated Anya… which means that now that she's awake again…"

"Silas has also started to awake," Ketsia finished. "All the legends are true Bonnie, but Anya is not the subject of them. Silas will rise from the dead, and act as a vessel for the Dark Spirits to bring about the end of days. And with Anya at his side, they will be invincible."

"What about Atticus…" Bonnie asked wearily, "I thought you said all three of them were connected." Ketsia nodded and Bonnie could see a spark of hope flicker in her eyes.

"Atticus is what keeps the curse in place. After the Spirits found out what I did, they also took advantage of the bonding spell Anya, Silas, and Atticus did as children by using Atticus. When they stripped him of his powers, they let him keep his eternal youth for a reason. If someone were to open the tomb, the only way to stop Silas would be to break his connection to Anya, and put her against him. The only way to do that would be for Anya to regain her humanity, and Atticus is the only one who can give Anya her humanity back."

"But how?" Bonnie asked, not fully understanding what Shane's part in all of this was.

"In order for Anya to have her humanity back, Atticus's life would have to be taken by her doing. His death would break their original bond to one another, break Anya's connection to Silas, and break Anya's curse."

Ketsia looked Bonnie right in the eyes, "Give Anya her humanity back, Bonnie, and when Silas comes for her, which he will, Anya will be our salvation. I've had to suffer for my mistake for all this time. My daughter tried to atone for my sins by creating the Five to destroy the evil that has plagued the earth. The Spirits helped her create a sword powerful enough to kill any being, but it came with the price of her life, and it was not enough to gain their mercy. But if you can retrieve Anya's humanity, she will be the only one powerful enough to go against Silas, and with the sword, she will be able to defeat him."

The apartment walls had finally began to crumble, as the Spirits began to break through and counter Bonnie's summoning spell. Bonnie was in complete shock. She knew what Ketsia was expecting her to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. She knew that it was either sacrifice the life of one man, or sacrifice the lives of millions, but it still didn't seem right. "Let's say Anya does get her humanity back, what's to say she'll go against Silas? She's been in love with him for all this time. What if she can't bring herself to do it? What if her humanity and love for him ends up being her weakness? What if Silas finds her and kills her before she gets the chance to kill him?"

"Love is not weakness Bonnie, believe me, but let us hope it does not come to that, for all our sakes. If Anya does fail the Dark Spirits will plague the Earth," Bonnie's vision began to blur as the spell began to wear off. The walls of the apartment had fully collapsed leaving Bonnie in complete darkness. She heard Ketsia's voice resonate in her mind, "Have faith, Bonnie. It has been prophesized. Good shall always conquer evil."

Bonnie woke up in Shane's apartment gasping for air, only this time she was relieved to see Professor Shane sitting before her, his eyes expectant.

"So?" he asked, "What did you find out?"

**Oh shnappp :D Shit just got real. Let me know what you guys think, or if you have any predictions. ****:) Leave a review, or if you'd like just leave a smiley face so I know that you're enjoying the story so far. or a sad face if it sucks. either one would be ****appreciated****. **


End file.
